Apherium
by kearuff
Summary: Kau boleh berkata bahwa ini terlalu ekstrem, dan berpikir ini terlalu ironis dan memutuskan untuk mengoposisi semua kegilaan ini. Bagaimanapun, kau diijinkan untuk berlaku demikian, Kakashi. [Obito, Kakashi]


_sumpah saya tiba-tiba galau kakashi-obito dan keterusan sampe dua hari. saya setres dan akhirnya nulis ini ditengah ngerjain tugas dini hari dan saya udah sampe pada titik gak peduli lagi ini sama sekali plotless dan blahblah. anyway, sedikit sekali fanfic yang mengangkat tentang kakaobi ;w; apalagi dalam perspektif tobi ;w; this is for you all kakaobi maniacs ;w; thank you!_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

Tutup mulutmu, tunda eksklamasimu, buka matamu dan lihatlah. Dalam lembab batang-batang pohon yang tertetesi embun, kabut-kabut dilalukan oleh guyuran angin dan sepinya rengekan burung-burung dalam kanopi abu-abu yang bergradasi di ujung langit, serta merta polahan hijau pada rumput dikisiki api hitam yang menyalang.

Kalau kau pernah berpikir bahwa matahari selalu beramah tamah kepada dunia, maka aku akan menggelengkan kepalaku dan menepis itu. Dengan segala yang konkret disajikan di antara kita; asap-asap hitam inilah yang ada dan mengisi udara sekeliling kita, ceceran darah kolegamu yang kau injak itulah realita yang mestinya kau baui. Dan lihatlah dalam bayang-bayang yang ditempakan pada fase-fase hidupmu yang bilamana kau diijinkan untuk berbicara, maka seharusnya kau berkata; _persetan dengan semua ini._

Mungkin kau bersikeras bahwa jalannya waktu menghapus spektrum-spektrum kepedihan yang dilayangkan pada desa ini, pilar-pilar yang kau pertahankan di pundakmu akan tetap berdiri di sana untuk kau menapaki jalan tekad apimu yang kau panuti sampai mati. Aku juga begitu, Kakashi, meskipun kau dan yang lain berasumsi tidak. Mungkin yang mendasari signifikansi perbedaan orientasi kita yang kini bergelenyar dalam sel abu-abumu (darimana aku tahu itu, eh? aku hanya tahu, begitu saja) adalah sugesti yang terplantasi pada semua indera kita. Bilamana yang kau resapi dari fluktuasi sejarah desa ini adalah tak terhindarkan dan menerimanya, maka retinaku meluputkan segala presipitasi emosi yang tak penting itu dan mengekstraksi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu semua; memberi solusi dari semua itu; dunia yang di dalamnya tak ada kesengsaraan.

Mungkin kau mempertanyakan keabsahan alasanku memulai pembangkangan ini, dan berpikir ini semua dilatasi oleh emosiku yang kontemporer dan tak stabil. Dan kau mungkin menemukan bukti nyata dari caraku berbicara dan segala hal yang dipicukan oleh mulutku yang pernah berujar padamu, _"Bagiku satu-satunya yang tak terhindarkan di dunia kesengsaraan ini adalah kematian Rin, tidak ada yang lain."_ Aku tak membantah itu karena itu sama sekali benar dan kau boleh menunjukkan kilat tentatifmu yang akan kuartikan bahwa kau tak memandang tinggi terhadap itu semua, karena itu tak akan mengubah semuanya yang telah direncanakan. Namun kau pun tak boleh menyempitkan pikiranmu sampai situ saja, bukankah kau shinobi yang tak kolot, eh, Kakashi?

Mungkin kau sudah bosan dengan panjang lebar titianku mengenai kenapa dunia ini begitu menyengsarakan, dan kau pun telah menemukan sesuatu yang lain untuk kau jadikan sandaran (murid-muridmu yang kini seperti kita, saling berhadapan sebagai lawan) sehingga pada akhirnya kau mampu menapakkan kakimu lagi pada jalan shinobi. Itu tidak salah, Kakashi, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, namun terlalu sempit. Silogismu hanya terpaut pada hal-hal yang terjadi sekarang, tidak kepada hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengobati hal-hal yang tak terperikan.

Maka dari itu ada waktunya yang naif perlu membuka perspektifnya lebih luas lagi dan menerima bahwa dunia ini tidak semudah menyerahkan kunai-kunai pertama pada calon-calon genin di bagian hari. Ada darah yang perlu diurus bersama luka-luka dan medis yang harus didatangkan, dan senyum yang perlu dikembalikan pada wajah-wajah shinobi adolesen sehabis misi, karena semua shinobi pada awalnya naif, dan tugas kitalah, seperti katamu selalu, untuk menepuk pundak mereka dan meluncurkan kata-kata penyokong harapan untuk terus melangkah maju. Kau dan aku sama-sama melangkah maju, Kakashi, dan garis destinasi kita tertera pada garis yang sama, meskipun ikhtiar yang kita gunakan kini berbeda.

Kita mungkin bermula pada kronologi yang berbeda (dengan paradigma yang begitu bertolak belakang pula) namun punya ujung yang nyaris sama —kau dengan latar keluargamu yang mungkin pernah melambungkan harga dirimu dan mempermainkannya semudah remasan jemari tanganmu, dan aku, pribadiku dulu bersandar pada nama besar Uchiha yang berwibawa dan ternama, kenyataannya hanyalah pemimpi di siang bolong yang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan sandaran mimpi-mimpiku yang kau katai naif.

Aku mungkin dibangunkan pada raga pemimpi naif yang sama, dalam balutan Uchiha Obito yang digelari pahlawan desa, dan kau anggap pahlawan bagimu sebelum ini (yang dianggap telah mati, namun sebenarnya tertunda), namun jiwaku kini disisipi oleh perspektif yang baru. Merah bola mata ini menuntunku pada lanskap yang didasarkan pada sesuatu yang sama sekali lain. Kau mungkin berpaku pada lubang yang menganga dalam tengahku, lantas berpikir mungkin ini yang menyebabkanku tak punya hati dan menyimpang kearah yang terkatakan buruk. Itu sugesti yang keliru, asal kau tahu saja, Kakashi. Personalitasmu yang sedari dulu cenderung skeptis sampai detik ini membatasimu untuk mengerti hal-hal praktis semacam ini —semacam hal-hal yang akan kulakukan.

Destinasimu mungkin berpusat pada mimpi-mimpi yang diwariskan oleh pendahulumu yang belum terluluskan dengan baik akan dipikul oleh pewaris-pewaris baru untuk mereka wujudkan, substansi yang dituturkan pada detak-detak jam riang di akademi ninja, adalah sesuatu yang solid dan layak diperjuangkan. Aku mengenali itu semua dengan baik karena meskipun gelarku sekarang telah beralih menjadi penghianat, aku pernah melalui masa-masa itu denganmu dan sensei, dan _Rin_, dan menghayati peranku sebagai salah satu pewaris yang baik, bahkan sampai saat ini, Kakashi, jika kau mau menundukkan tekad apimu sejenak dan beranjak ke sini dan melihat dunia dari perspektifku. (Tapi kau tak akan mau kan? Aku yakin begitu)

Patrianku kali ini tidak melingkupi satu desa, Kakashi, horizon yang kutatap mempunyai cakupan yang lebih luas. Bagianku, mengurusi realita yang menghidupi dunia ini —keeskstreman yang bilamana kau menutup matamu, ia tidak akan beranjak pergi dari hadapanmu. Yang bilamana kau menutup matamu, Rin tidak akan hadir kembali ke hadapanmu. Aku yakin kau mengerti ini dengan baik, Kakashi, namun kau tidak meresapi ini sampai pada titik yang membuatku berdiri di sini. (Lagipula, apakah kau tidak pernah benar-benar merindukan sensei dan Rin terlepas dari pilihanmu untuk merelakan?)

Maka cukup itulah yang kujadikan alasan akan rencana duniaku yang baru.

Kau boleh berkata bahwa ini terlalu ekstrem, dan berpikir ini terlalu ironis dan tidak relevan dengan jalan ninjamu, dan memutuskan untuk mengoposisi semua kegilaan ini —kau diijinkan untuk berlaku demikian, Kakashi. Karena bagaimanapun itu adalah kenyataan dan apapun yang kau akan perbuat akan kuterima dan aku tak akan menyimpan sedikit dendam pun. Karena aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat lama dan kau adalah satu dari orang-orang pertama yang akan kuhidupkan dalam infinite tsukuyomiku, lagipula, aku akan menyusulmu segera dan kau boleh memukulku semaumu, karena aku tak akan menyesal sedikitpun.

Kuberitahu padamu, Kakashi, mungkin inilah satu-satunya esensi Obito Uchiha yang masih tertinggal dalam jiwa anyar ini.

.

_fin_


End file.
